Os novos marotos - Geração Hogwartina
by Anne Souza
Summary: Depois dos 7 anos de Harry e os amigos, seus filhos vivem um recomeço. Os novos marotos vão aprontar muitas travessuras, se aventurar em Hogwarts, e o mais importante, fazer marotices. (Observação: Os filhos de HP, HG, RW e DM que participarão da história não foram encontrados, considere como personagens, eles existem na fanfic. Dos adultos, considerem os esposos.).
1. Geração Hogwartina - Prefácio

**Os novos marotos – Geração Hogwartina **

− Ora, Sophie! Vamos! Você sabe que quer ir! – Johnny implorava à irmã.

− Johnny, eu já disse que NÃO! – Sophie alteou a voz.

− Só dessa vez, por favor! O que foi que você me pediu que eu não fiz?

− Hm... Quer em ordem cronológica ou alfabética? – Ela perguntou, sarcástica. Mesmo com aqueles montes e mais montes de pergaminho na mão, Sophie Weasley continuava andando pela casa e discutindo com o irmão.

− Tá bom! Eu pisei na bola, desculpe! Mas só dessa vez! Eu juro, pelo bigode de Merlin, que essa eu vou retribuir.

− Johnny – Sophie suspirou – você sempre diz isso. Acho que devia dar um tempo, não?

− Ah, mana! Por favor! Eu vou cumprir dessa vez! – Johnny olhou para o alto da escada, e conseguiu ver seus amigos escondidos atrás de uma coluna. Eles estavam prendendo o riso. Johnny fez uma careta para eles. "O que nós não fazemos por uma Copa de Quadribol? " Pensou. – Aliás, você e as meninas gostam de Quadribol. Vão gostar da Copa – Seu pai dissera que eles só iriam à copa se as meninas fossem com eles.

− Argh! Tá legal! Mas eu só vou porque tenho uma lição de Poções para fazer e não quero você no meu pé o dia todo!

− Muito obrigado mesmo! – Ele deu um abraço na irmã, que afastou ele com a mão.

− Só não fica muito perto – ela provocou. Johnny subiu correndo as escadas, e atrás da coluna em que seus amigos estavam antes, encontrou os mesmos se acabando de rir no chão.

− Isso não foi engraçado. Só fiz isso por causa da Copa Mundial de Quadribol! – Ele ouviu a irmã rindo no quarto. Provavelmente estava lá com as amigas, contando o que acontecera. – Só não foi muito agradável.

Cold, James e Miguel riram do amigo novamente.

− Cara, eu realmente não acredito que você fez aquilo! – Cold provocou, ainda rindo.

− Se já pararam se zoar de mim, temos que fechar um contrato com o pai do Cold, se não ele vai ter que fugir de casa para ir.

James sorriu.

− Tem razão. Mas eu filmei, e posso dizer que isso vai ficar gravado pelo resto de nossas vidas. – **(N/a: Eu inovei, agora eles têm câmera de vídeo. ¬¬)**.

De repente, Lana apareceu por trás dos garotos. Percebeu que eles estavam muito concentrados em uma conversa. Foi andando bem devagarzinho, para não chamar atenção.

− Do que vocês estão falando? – Ela interrompeu, alto. Os meninos pularam de susto.

− Lana! O que ouviu? – James perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

− Nada. Só a parte em que vocês pensaram em convencer a mim e às meninas a irem com vocês para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

− Ou seja, você ouviu tudo. – Miguel concluiu. Lana assentiu com a cabeça. Os meninos deram um tapa na testa. Só não fale nada disso para as outras meninas. Elas não vão aceitar se nós não seguirmos os nossos planos.

− Tudo bem, eu não conto. – Ela garantiu.

**Oi pessoas! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Não sei se isso aqui vai ser publicado... Mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Beijões! **


	2. Geração Hogwartina - Copa de Quadribol

**Os novos marotos – Geração Hogwartina **

_ − Tudo bem, eu não conto. − Ela garantiu − Porque elas aceitaram. A Sophie nos contou tudo! _

Johnny fez uma careta.

− As meninas são tão fofoqueiras assim? – Ele murmurou.

− Não, meu caro Weasley. Ao contrário dos meninos, elas contam TUDO! Porque, é claro, são amigas. E se dê por sortudo, afinal nós aceitamos. A não ser que queira que repensemos. – Ela deu uma piscadela para o menino e desceu as escadas. Entrou no seu destino principal: A cozinha.

Pegou um pote de geleia, outro de manteiga de amendoim, cinco pares de pão de caixa, um pote de biscoito, cinco copos de vidro e uma jarra de suco de morango. Pôs tudo numa bandeja e subiu as escadas, rumo ao quarto de Sophie.

− Licençinha... – Ela pediu, empurrando a porta com as costas. – Aqui está. Podem se servir. – Ela falou, sorrindo.

− Obrigada, Lany. – Melanie agradeceu. Porém, não pegou nada.

− Não vai comer, Mel? – Lana perguntou, franzindo a testa.

− Eu... Eu não estou com fome. Mas obrigada, ainda assim.

− Tudo bem, então. – Lana deu de ombros. – Já que não vai comer, eu posso pegar o seu, não posso?

Melanie riu de leve.

− Pode ficar. – Ela permitiu, sorrindo. Depois de algumas horas, foram todas dormir. Maya, Lana, Melanie e Anne (irmã mais nova de Miguel) estavam acampadas lá. Sonharam com os anjos, esperando o momento certo de acordar.

**1 noite depois **

Lilá Weasley, esposa de Ronald Weasley e mãe de Sophie e Johnny, subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto da filha. Abriu a porta, mas não sem antes bater.

− Meninas, eu acho melhor vocês se arrumarem. Logo estaremos indo para a Copa de Quadribol. – Elas se encontravam acordadas. Lilá sorriu. – Vamos, andem logo. – Ela apressou. As meninas se prepararam para ir à Copa, ansiosas.

Desceram as escadas e almoçaram, depois saíram com os pais e amigos, em direção à Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

− Nós vamos usar uma chave de portal, por isso, quando eu disser já, todos vocês segurem-se ao objeto que vamos usar. – Alertou Hermione Granger, mãe de Cold e Melanie. Todos assentiram, seguindo Hermione para dentro de uma marcenaria. – É aqui. Vamos usar um pedaço de madeira. Ele está... - Hermione percorreu os olhos pela marcenaria, procurando a estaca que eles usariam. Estava tão distraída procurando que nem notou o olhar que Rony lançou à ela.

− Mamãe, é aquela ali? – Melanie apontou para uma estaca de madeira que brilhava sobre uma mesa.

− Sim, obrigada Mel. – Confirmou Hermione. – 1... 2... 3! – Todos se seguraram à chave de portal, e com força foram puxados para dentro. Depois de alguns minutos, eles saíram de lá. As crianças caíram, os adultos (incluindo Melanie, que não estava entre as crianças) andaram graçiosamente até o chão. Melanie ajudou o irmão a levantar, os adultos ajudaram o resto das crianças **(N/a: Agora eu me lembrei de um problema matemático... "Melanie ajudou 1/3 a se levantar, lá tinham 45 crianças. Os adultos ajudaram o resto. Quantas crianças Melanie ajudou a levantar? E os adultos?". Hihi! :3)**.

− Como é que você fez isso, hem? – Sussurrou Cold, ao ouvido da irmã.

− Simples, estendi a minha mão e ajudei você a se levantar. – Ela respondeu, também sussurrando.

− Não, como você "pousou" como os adultos?

Melanie sorriu.

− Tática. – Ela disse. Cold devolveu o sorriso. Só de longe, James pôde perceber que os sorrisos deles dois eram idênticos. Sorriu também.

− Vamos lá, vamos atrás das nossas barracas. – Gina Potter, esposa de Harry Potter, disse.

Eles foram andando, e pararam em frente à um portão grande e pesado. Guardando ele, tinha um velho que dizia ter o nome Fill. Fill pediu os nomes e os ingressos. Os adultos deram os dois, e seguiram para suas respectivas barracas. Uma era grande , e em cima do zíper que abria a barraca, tinha uma letra "P" decorada em vermelho, rodeada de cristais. Aquela era a barraca dos Potter's. O outro continha um "M" decorado em verde, rodeado de cobrinhas pequenas. Era a dos Malfoy's. Diante daquele símbolo, Hermione rolou os olhos. A outra, por fim, tinha um grande "W" roxo, que estava rodeado de varinhas pequenas. Era a dos Weasley's.

Todos seguiram para suas respectivas cabanas, e se admiraram com o seu tamanho. Era muito grande. Mesmo com aquilo tudo, as crianças jogaram as malas no chão e correram para fora. As meninas para um lado, os meninos para outro.

**1 dia depois**

"_Bruxos e bruxas, senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas, sejam bem vindos à tricentésima quadragésima sexta Copa Mundial de Quadribol!" _Aplausos foram ouvidos, diante daquelas palavras. "_Nessa etapa, teremos, competindo, o time Bulgária..." _Mais aplausos e gritos foram ouvidos. De repente, fogos vermelhos explodiram ao redor das cabeças dos telespectadores. No alto do céu, os fogos se fundiram em uma só palavra: Bulgária. O narrador sorriu. "_Vítor Krum, como apanhador! Kelly e Morgana Johnson, como batedoras! Olívio Escardant, como goleiro! E Jorge, Dino e Josh Brown, como atacantes!" _Muitos aplaudiram, outros vaiaram. Então, Willian Moody, o narrador, anunciou mais uma vez: "_E agora, com vocês, o time Cannons!" _As meninas aplaudiram, levantaram e gritaram. Mais uma vez, o show de fogos foi iniciado. Também esses se fundiram em uma só palavra: Cannons. "_Helliana Marks, como apanhadora! Polliana Marie e Anna Shirley, como batedoras! Mariana Escardant, como goleira! E Miguel, Jonnatah e Angelina Trent, como atacantes!" _Mais uma vez, as meninas gritaram quando o time apareceu voando sobre as cabeças delas. Logo, o jogo começou. A Goles foi jogada ao ar. "_Assim que a Goles é jogada, Angelina, rápida como o vento, passa voando, literalmente, sobre as cabeças das batedoras do Cannons. Ela está com a bola, mas é encurralada pelos atacantes Dino e Josh. Angelina passa a bola para Miguel, mas ele não pega, Jorge Brown impede. Jorge ultrapassa Jonnatah na corrida da Goles, passa por Angelina, por Miguel, pela Anna. Opa! Um balaço nas costas do Escardant. O Bulgário cai da vassoura, mas não se preocupem, os curandeiros do St. Mungus vão ajudá-lo. Escardant é substituído por Marie Marks. Angelina consegue recuperar a Goles, voa com ela, passa por dois, por três, chega ao aro, joga a Goles e... É goooooool!" _As meninas pularam da arquibancada e gritaram: "Aê Cannons!". Os meninos cruzaram os braços, irritados. "_10 a 0 para os Cannons. De volta à partida, aê, parece que o Krum achou o Pomo de ouro. Ele voa atrás da bolinha dourada, mas Helliana Marks consegue ultrapassar ele. Kelly percebe o movimento da garota, e rebate um balaço para ela. Por um triz, Helliana consegue desviar. Ela estica o braço, mais e mais e... Ela pegou o Pomo de ouro! É isso aí Helliana!" _A torcida Cannon explodiu em vivas e gritos. Helliana desceu a vassoura e estendeu o Pomo. Todos gritaram. Exceto os meninos, que estavam emburrados, seu time tinha perdido. Lana e Anne se aproximaram.

− Aposta é aposta. Cadê o nosso prêmio? – Lana perguntou, sorrindo. James e Cold tiraram do bolso 6 galeões. Elas duas sorriram vitoriosas.

**Minha nossa! Eu cansei para escrever isso. Espero que tenham gostado, por favor, qualquer coisa, negativa ou positiva, deixem comentários. Por favor, isso vai me alegrar. Beijões! :D **


	3. Geração Hogwartina - Beco Diagonal

**Os novos marotos – Geração Hogwartina **

Desde a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, já havia se passado 1 mês, e a copa acontecera em Julho. Ou seja: Já era Agosto.

Na Mansão Malfoy (Onde eles estavam agora) o clima estava muito animado. Boatos corriam toda hora sobre reformas em Hogwarts. Depois da última guerra contra Voldemort, Hogwarts estava sofrendo muitas mudanças, e agora, no Profeta Diário, essas mudanças apareciam constantemente. Todos lá comentavam, em murmúrios, sobre as reformas.

Naquele dia, eles iam para o Beco Diagonal e comprariam todas as coisas que precisavam.

**Com as meninas: **

As meninas estavam na Madame Malking's. Seus pais falaram que conheciam aquele lugar, mas a dona da loja era diferente. "Era mais nova". Diante desse comentário, as meninas riram. Enquanto compravam suas vestes, os meninos se divertiam na loja ao lado, na Zonko's.

**Com os meninos: **

− Sabe, Johnny, esse aqui era o lugar preferido dos seus tios... Bem, depois da "Gemialidades Weasley". – Rony dizia, rindo. Os meninos acompanharam Rony até o balcão e pediram caramelos explosivos e varinhas tranforma-tudo (1). Compraram poucas coisas, afinal, depois iriam ter muito mais na Gemialidades Weasley, embora só fossem junto com as meninas.

Eles esperaram pacientemente... Bem, até certo momento em que Cold e Johnny se impacientaram e resolveram tirar elas de lá arrastando **(N/a: Acalmem-se, eu não vou contar como eles arrastaram... *Desvia de Cruccio* :¬3)**. Depois de esperar "pacientemente", eles seguiram caminho ao Gemialidades Weasley. **(N/a: Mas disso eu posso mandar uma lista... ****) **

_Para as meninas: _

_1\. Fluffy's roxos_

_2\. Varinha de pentear cabelos _

_3\. Fluffy's rosas_

_Para os meninos:_

_1\. Explosivos _

_2\. Bomba de bosta _

_3\. Varinha de alcaçuz _

_4\. Nugá Sangra-Nariz (As meninas advertiram a não comprar, elas denunciariam, mas, como sempre, eles as convenceram a fazer o contrário... Só não digo como.) _

_5\. Varinha explosiva (Sim, eles amam explodir coisas... Dino Thomas II) _

Saíram de lá rindo, e foram ao Floreios&amp;Borrões.

Um dia inteiro gasto em compras para Hogwarts... Valeu a pena.


End file.
